


The Role of a Minister (ch 3)

by orphan_account



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ch 1 http://archiveofourown.org/works/11547021ch 2 http://archiveofourown.org/works/11548356ch 4 http://archiveofourown.org/works/11546964





	The Role of a Minister (ch 3)

Of course, he doesn't trust Bernard entirely, either. The young man, though honest, is only reliable most of the time. His runaway sense of duty and his silly, foolish 'conscience', has always prevented Humphrey from securing his complete loyalty. And, despite the ease it takes to manipulate him, the permanent secretary is perfectly aware that the man has both the intelligence and the courage to resist his words should the need to arise.

And there are times when it is the minister who is exchanging raised eyebrows with his private secretary; when Hacker's gleeful grin is poorly smothered and, when Bernard brushes casually past him, Sir Humphrey is sure he hears sniggering, of all things, as the young man hurries out of the room.

Bernard's treachery, however, comes second. He simply cannot focus on it now, because, for the first time in a long time, Sir Humphrey is forced to stare into Jim Hacker's face and acknowledge his vulnerability.

"I was under pressure, minister!" It is somehow both relieving and humiliating to crumble and release. "We were overworked! It was... I don't know anything about the law, and I was young! What was I supposed to do? It was over 20 years ago, dammit!"

It is an unpleasant feeling to lose control of oneself, and Sir Humphrey is almost bewildered to find himself reaching for his handkerchief as he dabs at his eyes. He releases a trembling breath of air, scrabbling for what remained of his composure. It is almost, physically painful, sitting before this man, begging...

"Humphrey." Hacker's voice is soft, though not entirely sincere. Of course not, the permanent secretary reflects, and in that moment he recognises: the minister already guessed. 

Nevertheless, it is both shocking and relieving when the man continues:

"Humphrey, I forgive you."

"Really, minister?" In his state of elation, he almost, almost, forgets. Almost takes the minister's words for granted. But there is a catch. There is always a catch, and after 25 years working for the government, Humphrey knows, better than anyone, that a weakness, once exposed, must be taken advantage of and exploited until it has been wrung completely dry.

Even Jim Hacker knows when he has the upper hand.

There is a catch, says the minister, his words laced in false indecision. I want to help you, I really do. But that council in South Derbyshire, Humphrey. It's been weighing heavily on my mind. I want to sort that out before I move on to your problem. What do you say?

Of course, as the minister speaks, the handkerchief has already disappeared and far from the broken, frightened man mere moments ago, Sir Humphrey is collected, composed, and himself once more.

And oh, he realises that it is a plot alright. The minister has been meaning to blackmail him all along and he is in no position to refuse.

His eyes narrow. His mouth twist. In one brief moment he has considered all his remaining moves. But alas, his master - for, despicably, that is what he is - has won. Checkmate. Game, set and match. And as Hacker continues vividly to depict his dilemma, a small part of Humphrey, a part numbed by years of political games and arrogant security, is almost impressed.

He succumbs, saving face where he can. "Obviously, minister," he declares, "we cannot alter the law. But, I see no reason why we should not have some... leniency. Give the council a chance to amend their ways. After all, everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes, inevitably. Even the best of us may cause the occasional, ah..." Hacker's finger rests slightly, accidentally-on-purpose, upon the figure of '£40 million pounds', printed upon the newspaper. "... Slip up. And forgiveness is the way forward, wouldn't you agree, Humphrey?"

For 25 years, Sir Humphrey has never fought a lost battle. For the civil servant, there will only ever be victory, or compromise.

Today, he nods. "Your wish, minister, is my command."

Yet this feeling, bitter and burning, is much closer to a defeat, than a happy resolution.

And though he hates to admit it, it really is the first time that a minister has made him bow.


End file.
